


The Pornposal

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn Video, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir decide to make a private porn video together, with costumes and all, but things don't go quite as expected, at least for Nasir, thanks to Agron's special delivery box...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pornposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! New one shot right here! Just an FYI, I'll be working on the "Honeymooners" this weekend and the next chapter of "Aaron and Nadir" should coming in the next few days (just need to add a little bit to it). Hope you guys enjoy! :)

_"Come on, come on you filthy beast! Fill me up with your special gasoline!"_

_"Yeah, oh yeah! You like that, don't you? You like getting rammed up by my big hose don't you? Don't you?"_

_"Oh yeah! I'm your dirty little pump attendant and you're my big, special costumer! God!"_

While these filthy words were being heard on a portable computer inside a one-bedroom apartment, its occupants, a 27 year-old man named Agron along with his 24 year-old boyfriend of two years named Nasir, were sitting on their bed, both completely unclothed and both completely...

Bored out of their minds.

"So, anything happening downstairs yet?" Agron asked as he turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

Nasir took a peak downwards and sighed as he replied: "Nope. How about you?"

"Still nothing."

Nasir groaned as he laid his head against the headboard of the bed. "I don't get it. We've been watching this thing for like fifteen minutes now and it's not like this is the first porn we've ever watched together. Why isn't something happening?" he asked in a frustrated voice.

Agron was about to respond, but the men appearing on the small screen replied to Nasir for him.

_"Oh yeah, you're my big costumer, yes you are! Give it to me! Right there!"_

_"Oh god, my little pump attendant... Take it, take it!"_

Nasir titled his head as he looked at the screen and with a scowl, said: "Yeah, this porn sucks."

"I was about to say the exact same thing, but these guys right here interrupted me." Agron groaned out as he shut the computer off and put it back on the nearby nighttable.

"Welp, there goes our sexy together time, 'cause I for one am not in the mood for anything else tonight." Nasir said as he laid back on the bed.

Agron also leaned back down and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, who knew porn could actually bore instead of arouse?"

"Yeah! I mean, did you see their sets? Totally made out of carton boxes. And that acting? God, it was like watching first-graders putting on a play, but only worse!" Nasir whined.

"I know! And they didn't even have chemistry when they were doing it. They were like a rhino and a deer going at it! Where was the sexiness? Where was the...the..." Agron tried to say.

"The "humph"?" Nasir completed for him.

"Yeah, that!" Agron replied by nodding. "I mean, even **we** could do better than these guys." he added as he once again looked at the ceiling.

"At least I know I could act better than that pump attendant, that's for sure!" Nasir scoffed as he too looked at the ceiling.

"And I just **know** that we would have 1000 times better chemistry than them, am I right?" Agron asked.

"Right!" Nasir exclaimed out loud.

They both blinked once...twice...still looking at the ceiling of their bedroom, gears grinding inside their brains...

They both looked to turn at one another at the same time...and...

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe..."

"But it'd only be for us, right?"

"Right? And what kind of scenario...?"

"I don't know. Do you have something in mind?"

"How about _"Special Delivery guy and his sexy client"_? Agron finally proposed after thinking about it for a little bit.

"Ooh, kinky! I like it!" Nasir exclaimed with a smile as he leaned over and pecked his boyfriend on the mouth. "I'll got get my video camera tomorrow morning." he added when he got off the bed, still unclothed.

"And I'll go get my old UPS shirt and my short-shorts from Duro's place." Agron said as he watched his boyfriend go to the bathroom for his nighttime shower.

"Cool! Can't wait to see what the "Delivery man" gets me tomorrow!" Nasir said as he turned his head and winked playfully, before disappearing inside the other room.

The smile that had lit up Agron's face when his boyfriend had winked at him dropped as soon as he heard the shower starting. Careful not to make any loud noises, he opened the top drawer of the night table where the laptop was now resting and carefully picked up a small box right out of it.

 _"Yeah...I can't wait for you to see it either."_   he mumbled to himself as took one last glance at the box's content and with a sigh, he closed it before putting it back where it'd been residing for the last week or so.

*******************

The video camera was in position, the costumes were put on (which consisted of a black wife-beater and torn jeans for Nasir and a formerly mentioned UPS shirt from a former job and a pair of shorts-shorts that had been a prank gift from Duro that were now cladded tightly around Agron's muscled body.) and the couple were now going over their little "scenario".

"So, you're going to knock, I'm going to sexily walk to the door and answer. You're going to say _"Hey there, I'm the delivery man and I'm here to give you a special package."_   And then I'm going to say: _"Oh really? Is it in this box that you're holding right here?"_   and then you're going to say: _"No, it's in my pants, actually."_   and then you're going to drop the box and then..." Nasir resumed.

"And then the sexy part will begin." Agron said with a grin.

"Right." Nasir replied with a grin of his own. Taking a deep breath, he asked his boyfriend: "Ready?"

"Ready." Agron nodded.

"Alright. You get out of the apartment and when I yell "Action!", you knock. Okay?" Nasir said.

"Okay!" Agron responded as he shut the front apartment door behind him.

Nasir checked himself in the mirror one more time and, after pushing the "Record" button on his video camera, he suddenly shouted: "ACTION!"

_*Knock Knock*_

"Oh, someone's at the door. I wonder who it could be!" Nasir said as he got in character. He sauntered toward the front door of the apartment and, sweeping his hair as sexily as he could, he opened the door and with a devilish grin, he looked Agron up and down and exclaimed: "Ooh my!"

"Hey there. I'm the delivery man and I'm here to give you a special package." Agron said in his most deep and sultry voice.

"Oh really? Is it in the box that you're holding right here?" Nasir asked while looking toward the camera and pointing at the medium-sized box that Agron had been holding in his hands the entire time.

"Yes...yes it is actually." was what Agron responded to that, his eyes downcast and his voice dropping several decibels.

"Ag-Agron? You're breaking from the script here! That's not what you're supposed to say!" Nasir said through gritted teeth and turning around, he stared at his boyfriend as he whispered: "What are you doing?"

"I'm here to give you my special package Nasir and it's right here inside this box." Agron said as his voice grew in confidence once again and his eyes were now looking straight into Nasir's.

"No, no it's not Agron. You just ruined our shot and I for one know that there's nothing inside this box because it's just a prop that I gave you to use this morning and here, let me prove it to you." Nasir said as he took the box right out of Agron's hands and quickly opened the lid.

"See? There's nothing there, except a small velvet box that... clearly wasn't in here this morning. When I gave you...the...bigger...box...that's now holding...this..." his speech screeched to a halt as he took out the content of the newly furnished box and held it inside his hands. "Agron?" he called out but when he took his eyes away from the box and to where his boyfriend had been standing, he gasped when he found Agron kneeling on one knee in front of him.

"I know it might not be the most appropriate moment or the most appropriate setting for this, but after last night I just had to jump at the opportunity. Nasir, when I look at you, I don't see an ordinary man, I see everything that I ever wanted and needed into one single, amazing person.

You're my life, my soul, my heart and my everything. And I would feel like the luckiest man in the entire universe if I somehow can make you feel the same way whenever you look at me. I just...I just love you so much and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. If you want to, of course." Agron said tenderly and smiled when he saw Nasir's eyes well up in tears.

Taking the velvet box out of Nasir's shaking hands. Agron opened it to reveal a gorgeous platinum engagement band. Looking up once more with his own tears falling from his own eyes, Agron finally said:

"Nasir, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

And then Nasir kneeled down so that he was at the same height as Agron and with a small smile, he whispered back lovingly before leaning over for a passionate kiss:

"Of course, you big idiot."

And then..

_"Oh yeah, come on Agron! Oh, god! Right there! Harder, please!"_

_"Shit, Nasir! God, you're so tight! Sweet Christ!"_

"So...?" Agron asked his now-fiance later on as they were lying naked together inside their bed and were watching the end results of what had been quite the morning, that had started with the proposal and that had then continued on right there on the floor (and had gone into the afternoon by the couch and up against the wall).

Nasir raised an eyebrow and grinned as he replied: "Oh, we definitely have better chemistry than these two guys had, let me tell you."

Agron nodded as he watched the laptop screen and added: "And you're a definitely much better actor than that pump attendant, that's for sure."

"Oh, so you think that was acting? All those moans right there?" Nasir challenged as he pointed at the screen.

Feigning ignorance, Agron blinked rapidly and replied: "Really? You weren't acting? You made those noises for real? Wow! The man behind you must have done a pretty great job for making you writhe and scream like that...for four hours straight."

And, as a pillow hit him on the top of the head by a smirking Nasir, the now bethroed couple engaged in what could be called a fierce pillow fight, their "pornposal" video containing all the "humph" in the world still playing into the background.


End file.
